The present invention is related to floor drain pipes and more particularly to a floor drain pipe which has an improved straining structure to protect the pipe against block-up.
Regular drain pipes are generally mounted with a strainer to prevent miscellaneous objects from entering a pipe. Because a strainer is generally to filter out bigger objects and can not prevent mud, grains and other tiny impurities from entering a pipe, a drain pipe may be blocked up easily by sediments after a certain period of time in use. If a drain pipe is blocked up, it is very difficult to clear the passage way of such a drain pipe. The use of any strong acidic chemicals for clearing the passage way of a drain pipe is very dangerous and the chemicals must be carefully kept out of the reach of children to avoid accidents. However, this is just to scope with symptoms only and can not treat the matter thoroughly. It is therefore, the idea of the present inventor to design a floor drain pipe which can efficiently eliminate the said problems and thereby prevent drain pipe block-up.